


The Five Times Aaron thought about it and The One Time He Asked

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Aaron thought about marrying Robert and the one time he actually asked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Aaron thought about it and The One Time He Asked

THE FIRST TIME

The first time the thought crossed his mind was Christmas Day. They'd agreed not to go overboard on presents and, having kept to that promise, Robert had presented him with three gifts, one was a new watch that he needed; he'd actually pointed out the one he liked and he was touched that Robert had actually listened and gotten him the correct one. The second was a new jacket,  
"It's cold working on that scrap yard, I want you warm."  
And the third was the reason the words formed in his head. The third gift was a DVD. Just a DVD, of a film Aaron hadn't seen in years but he loved. He used to watch it all the time growing up and then they stopped making it. He didn't even remember telling Robert about it. He held it in his hands and looked at Robert,  
"How did you...?"  
"Is it alright? It's the right one yeah?"  
Aaron couldn't say anything. He just moved forward and kissed the man;  
"Yes. It's the right one."  
Relief flooded Robert's face,  
"Phew."  
He grinned and Aaron kissed him again,  
"Mm I got you one more gift."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Rob...we said three."  
Robert waved his hand,  
"This one doesn't count."  
He grabbed his bag and pulled out a box of microwave popcorn,  
"Can't have a movie night without it."  
Aaron laughed and pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss, the words forming in his mind before he had to chance to even realise they were there;  
"I want to marry you."

THE SECOND TIME

The second time came when he was ill. He'd caught a bug and was in bed for four days feeling sorry for himself. Robert had stayed away for the first day because he had a big meeting and he couldn't risk getting sick. On the afternoon of the second day however Aaron's bedroom door opened and in walked Robert carrying a bag and smiling gently,  
"How's the patient?"  
Aaron groaned and coughed,  
"I think I'm dying."  
Robert put the bag down and felt Aaron's forehead,  
"You're still pretty warm. When did you last take some pills?"  
Aaron leant into the touch,  
"About two hours ago. Why aren't you at work?"  
Robert dropped his hand and reached into the bag; pulling out a bottle of water and undoing it before handing it to Aaron,  
"I got Chrissie to cover the meeting instead. I'm needed elsewhere."  
Aaron sipped the water and handed it back,  
"Where?"  
Robert smirked as he pulled out some DVD's and two bottles of Lucozade from the bag,  
"I'm staying to take care of you. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."  
Aaron tried to lift his head and failed,  
"No...you're gonna get sick."  
Robert looked at him and pushed a hand through Aaron's hair,  
"I don't care. I'm gonna take care of you. Now....Back To The Future or Indiana Jones?"  
Aaron mumbled Indiana Jones and lay back again; watching Robert as he put the DVD on and took his jacket off. He walked around the bed and climbed onto it; kicking his shoes off and pulling Aaron close to rest on his chest. Aaron closed his eyes; the feel of Robert's fingers in his hair and the steady beat of his heart making him fall asleep. The thought came on the fourth day; Robert had stayed the entire time; making sure he was fed and watered and staying relaxed. It was just after Aaron had woken up; he smiled as he felt Robert's warm arms around him and allowed the words to bubble up again,  
"I really want to marry you."

THE THIRD TIME

The third time was a lunch time. Aaron had gone to Robert's to get out of the pub for a bit. He'd walked into the kitchen and found Robert making omelettes.  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Conducting a symphony what does it look like?"  
Aaron smirked and leant against the counter,  
"Looks like you're doing what I begged you to never do again."  
Robert looked over at him and held up the spatula,  
"Right, shut up. I told you- those eggs were bad."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Sure...sure they were."  
Robert grinned,  
"Shut up. Here pass me a plate."  
Aaron passed him one and watched him slide the mess from the pan into it. They both looked at for a moment and Aaron smirked,  
"Well....it's uh....something."  
Robert narrowed his eyes,  
"Not everything needs to be perfect Aaron. It's....rustic."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Rustic? That's the word you're going for here?"  
Robert put his hands on his hips and pouted slightly; making Aaron roll his eyes. He put his hand on Robert's stomach,  
"Gimme a fork."  
Robert sighed and handed him one; watching nervously as Aaron took a bite of the omelette. He chewed for a moment and looked at Robert,  
"Mmmm."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Really?"  
Aaron looked and him incredulously,  
"No of course not."  
He grabbed a napkin and spat the mouthful into it. Robert's shoulders slumped,  
"Oh..."  
Aaron felt bad and put his arms around the man's middle. Pressing his face into Robert's neck and kissing him,  
"Come on Delia, I'll give you a hand."  
Robert leant against the counter and watched as Aaron quickly whipped up two omelettes,  
"See?"  
Robert pouted again and shrugged,  
"Yeah whatever."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Rob?"  
Robert shrugged again and Aaron sighed; pulling his arm and making him look at him,  
"Oi. Your steak is still the best. Who cares about omelettes?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron slipped his arms around his middle and kissed him gently,  
"The absolute best."  
Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and smiled,  
"Yeah it is."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again before pulling away,  
"Take them to the table and I'll grab us a drink."  
Robert kissed him quickly and picked up the plates. Aaron grabbed two cans from the fridge and paused for a moment. Letting his mind wander before turning to look at Robert. He let the thought come to the front of his mind once more,  
"God I want to marry you."

THE FOURTH TIME

The fourth time came a month after they'd moved in together. They were lying in bed after both ditching work to be together; still breathing heavily after their orgasms, drenched in sweat and in a blissful daze. Robert lay pressed against Aaron’s side, one leg slung over his and his hand in Aaron's hair as he peppered his jaw with kisses. Aaron traced his fingers along Robert's back slowly and smiled,  
"So that wasn't what I had planned when I text you."  
Robert grinned and lifted his head,  
"You sure? Cos the noises you were making tell me otherwise."  
Aaron grinned and kissed Robert,  
"Mmm I love you."  
Robert brushed their noses together,  
"Love you too."  
Aaron smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Robert propped himself on his elbow and looked down at him. He traced his thumb over Aaron's jaw and smiled,  
"You look amazing like this."  
Aaron met his eye; his hand running along Robert's thigh,  
"Like what? Hot and sticky?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Isn't that the fun part? Being all hot and sticky?"  
Aaron smiled and flicked his gaze down to Robert's lips,  
"Not when you're the one in the wet spot."  
Robert smirked and rocked his hips,  
"You realise you're the only one I've ever been willing to be...hot and sticky for right?"  
Aaron used his other hand to brush through Robert's hair,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded and ran his fingers down Aaron's chest,  
"Wouldn't wanna be in a wet spot with anyone else."  
"You're so romantic."  
Robert grinned and leant down to kiss him,  
"I do try."  
Aaron smiled at him and Robert moved even closer; practically on top of Aaron,  
"I mean it you know. You're the only one I'm comfortable enough to have ever done this with. To ever...be myself completely. You make me forget the person I was...you don't judge me...don't...I don't feel alone anymore you know?"  
Aaron blinked and nodded as Robert shook his head and pushed it into his chest,  
"Okay embarrassing soppy moment over."  
Aaron laughed and pulled Robert's head up to kiss him,  
"I just mean to say...I don't wanna be hot and sticky with anyone else."  
Aaron grinned,  
"That's always good to know. I don't either."  
Robert's smile made the words spring to his mind instantly.  
"God I want to marry you."

THE FIFTH TIME

The fifth time came when they were in the pub. Robert hadn't been keen on a double date with Victoria and Adam after a day at work but two pints in and he was laughing away his brother in law. Aaron grinned at him and drained his beer,  
"Right. Another round? On Rob?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Eh?"  
The group laughed and Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Alright, same again?"  
Aaron's eyebrows shot up,  
"Wow it worked."  
He grinned and climbed from the booth to let Robert out.  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."  
He stood up and fell back against the booth,  
"Oop...and a little bit pissed."  
He laughed and climbed from the booth; slapping Aaron's ass as he walked past. Aaron laughed and sat back down. Adam leant forward,  
"You know what? I know I gave you a hard time but he's actually pretty alright."  
Victoria gave him a look and he sat back,  
"He is my brother you know."  
"I mean it in a good way babe."  
Aaron laughed again and looked over at Robert at the bar,  
"Yeah he's alright really."  
Victoria picked up her wine,  
"How romantic."  
Aaron pulled a face and stood up again,  
"Best give him a hand then hadn't I?"  
He walked over and put his hand on Robert's back,  
"Need a hand?"  
Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"Need your hand."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Wow."  
He kissed Robert's shoulder and rubbed his back gently before leaning in,  
"You have red cheeks mate."  
Robert grinned and pushed his head against Aaron's,  
"S'too many drinks."  
Aaron grinned and kissed his temple,  
"You having a good night?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Thanks for dragging me out."  
Aaron smiled,  
"No problem."  
Chas put the drinks in front of them and smiled. Robert took them and walked back to the table as Aaron watched for a moment; taking a breath as the thought came to him again,  
"Oh god please let me marry you."

THE QUESTION

Aaron had never been so scared. He paced the room over and over as he waited for Robert. Muttering the speech he'd prepared to himself then stopping and shaking his head as the words sounded wrong. He jumped when the door opened,  
"Aaron?"  
He froze on the spot,  
"Aaron?"  
He cleared his throat,  
"In here."  
Robert walked in while taking his jacket off; he strode over to Aaron and pulled him in,  
"Please tell me you don't have plans tonight? Literally all I want in the world is to just sit with you and shut out the world."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"No."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"No? You have other plans for me Mr Livesy?"  
Aaron pulled away,  
"Aaron? What's wrong?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"No no. Nothing just...I need to talk to you."  
Robert sat down slowly on the arm of the sofa,  
"Aaron you're worrying me."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"No no...Shit. I've done everything wrong."  
He rubbed his head,  
"I love you."  
Robert smiled,  
"I love you too."  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"I love you and I want to be...you're the reason that everything is okay now. It's okay and I don't feel like I'm...I mean you came along and it was bad and then it was good-"  
"Aaron are you okay? Did you have some sort of head injury today or...?"  
Aaron looked at him and frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert grinned,  
"You're babbling."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Yeah...yeah I am. I had it all planned and I clearly didn't work it well. So...I guess there's only one way to do it then."  
Robert frowned; his face changing completely when Aaron got down on one knee.  
"Aaron-"  
Aaron cut him off and pulled a box from his pocket,  
"Robert...will you-"  
"Yes."  
Aaron started slightly,  
"I...didn't ask. You have to let me ask."  
Robert bit his lip and gestured for Aaron to go on. Aaron cleared his throat and shifted slightly,  
"Robert...will you marry me?"  
Robert looked at him and Aaron felt his heart skip,  
"Now you answer."  
Robert broke into a grin,  
"Yes. Yes Aaron yes."  
Aaron grinned widely and pulled the ring from the box, grabbing Robert's hand and slipping the ring on before clambering to his feet and kissing Robert deeply.  
"Really yes?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yes. Really yes. If you're sure?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again before pushing him back onto the sofa and climbing on top of him,  
"Never been so sure of anything in my life."

Aaron opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the sleeping Robert. He reached out and touched his face gently; finally speaking his thoughts out loud,  
"God I can't wait to marry you."


End file.
